Aftershock
by Kishi203
Summary: Miles Upshur Wakes to more terrors as he discovers that he is the Walrider in some twisted way. Struggling to deal with this, Miles seeks out the only other person who could possibly help him. But when things turn for the worst, Waylon, his family and miles are forced to run from the remaining Murkoff personnel and survive what the asylum left behind.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Throbbing helped me remember what was real in the dark. It always had. It helped me know that I was still alive and still able to live. I couldn't see anything but the pain was still there. It always was.

That meant I was still alive after those soldiers shot me. Right?

Maybe I wasn't dead but I was dying. In that painful limbo where you couldn't do anything, but you felt everything.

After some time I felt like I was floating in the thick darkness that surrounded me. The throbbing had stopped and left a dull ache. Had I died? Was I about to?

Suddenly the sensation of floating was shattered by that of drowning. The pain came back full force and I could feel something bubbling in my lungs. A deep hiss or screech echoed around me. I couldn't get out of the Inky blackness and the feeling was overwhelming.

My gut dropped as the feeling of falling overtook everything. Like when you dream of rolling off the side of a building. I could feel myself spazzing and twitching as my body freaked out over the sensation.

A blinding light invaded my senses and I gagged as I flinched back to life. I tried to understand what was happening but the drowning sensation was still there.

I rolled onto my side and coughed up the blood that had somehow gotten there, letting it make a small pool on the floor.

It was nothing compared to the one that I was laying in.

I stared in shock at the blood that surrounded me. What the hell happened? Was this mine?

The I noticed the rest of the room. There were bodies all around me torn to pieces and huge blood splatters that signified that a body had exploded. Was the Walrider here?

I looked around until I found the open doorway and a lone power chair driving around in circles. Was that Dr. Wernicke's chair? Where the hell was he? What happened while I was out?

I instantly remembered what had happened to me. The soldiers, the pool I was in. Without thinking I pulled up my undershirt and was surprised to see that I wasn't wounded. I was bloody, really bloody but I was ok to say the least.

I put my shirt back down and rolled over, wincing as my bloody hand came into view. I froze when I focused on it though.

My ring finger was back and it looked normal if not for the blood that soaked it. I quickly looked to my other hand and saw that the pointer finger was back as well. What the hell? I pushed myself up the rest of the way and looked at my body for anything else. I noticed that my ribs didn't shift awkwardly when I breathed. The only thing I felt was the blood that coated me and a mild soreness.

A familiar beep behind me made me swivel around. The camera lay facing the pool of blood that I had previously been in and it sounded distressed with the insistent beeping it had started. This beep wasn't its usual call for batteries beep. It only beeped like this when the memory was getting too full.

I walked over and picked it up and noticed that it had been recording the entire time that it was on the ground. I rewound to the point where I noticed that I was heading to the doorway where I had been shot.

My panting came through the speakers, as well as a strange hissing noise that I noted was from the Walrider. I watched as the doors opened on the screen and there stood Dr. Wernicke with the soldiers aiming at me. The camera stopped moving and started to back up, my labored breaths seemed pitiful now as I realized what was happening.

They opened fire and the camera rolled away, coming to a stop to see me fall to the ground with blood spraying everywhere. The hissing sound came back and grew louder until it was a screech. I realized that it was coming from my open mouth as blood trickled out of it.

"Got in himel, you have become the host!" Wernicke's voice sounded more interested than scared. It made me hate him even more.

A scream ripped out as one of the guards flew into the cameras view and smashed into a wall. He lay there for a moment until he was picked up and flung back the direction he came from. I heard a mix of thumps and curses and realized that he was thrown at the other guards. Someone opened fire and a crunch that sounded like a bone rang out along with a scream.

Then it stopped.

I watched with wide eyes as a blurry dark mass went inside of me the same way that the Walrider had. Come to think of it, this WAS the Walrider. Once it was inside my body started to twitch, then it grew more violent as I thrashed about on the floor. I heard a few noises that sounded like bones being popped back into place and I noticed my left hand surrounded by a black cloud. It slowly began to fade and I saw my ring finger back in its home.

Then the twitching stopped.

I laid there for a moment and then I convulsed back to life, chocking and gagging. I stopped the video.

I looked down at me in shock and terror. It was inside of me! It WAS me!

The camera fell to the ground as I put my hands in my hair and screamed in horror. I had killed these people and I wasn't even awake! What the hell would happen when I was conscious and angry?!

Was I even alive anymore?

I had to be. There was still air flowing through my lungs and I felt my heart thump in fear. Yea, definitely alive. I sighed, trying to calm down from my earlier flip out, but only slowed my breathing down a little. I was terrified of this THING whatever it was.

I looked to the open doorway and the lone power chair spinning around and frowned. This was just another problem that came with the asylum. Once something close to good happened to me, someone just had to shit all over my party. I could get through this.

I had to.


	2. Chapter 2

I took a deep breath and stood up, trying to ignore how odd my blood felt against my skin. I looked through the doorway that I had initially tried to go through and saw a guard slumped up against the desk and one of those purge gates. It was open and looked like it was inactive, probably because of the soldiers who needed to go through it.

And Wernicke's wheelchair.

I walked through it quickly and turned down the hallway of science labs that were full of rot. I couldn't smell anything but I think I was used to it by now.

A sudden pain in my body made me wince and hug myself for a moment, willing it to go away. It faded to an annoying throb and I continued down the hallway.

For some reason I felt the need to hurry through this area and to the lobby. It wasn't the usual 'holy shit I'm stuck in an asylum' kind of rush. It was more of a 'something bad is going to happen and I feel like I should move' kind of feeling. My emotions had gotten me through most of this and I wasn't going to ignore them now. I was still in this hell hole and I needed something to help me out of it.

I forced my tired body to jog down the hall, rounding corners and skidding across bloody tiles. That feeling was getting worse.

Suddenly I was off my feet, flying down the hall at inhuman speeds. I screamed as I realized this and tried to stop but only succeeded in smashing into a few walls and bouncing off the floor. A closed set of doors blocked my path and I shouted as I flew THREW the crack in the door. What the fuck was going on!

The elevator shaft met me on the other side and I smashed Into it, letting out a wail of pain. I flopped onto the floor and laid there stunned as I tried to gather myself again.

My body was tingling and felt like something wasn't right. I looked down but didn't see anything else except for my bloody body. I looked back up and realized that I was looking up the elevator shaft.

I stood back up shakily and looked up the shaft in confusion. The elevator was all the way at the top. How had the soldiers gotten down here? Maybe they already were down here.

I shook my head and looked around for a way up, trying to ignore what just happened to me. This entire day could go fuck itself.

Something glinted in the corner and I walked over to see a cheap looking ladder drilled into the wall. It looked bent in some places and I noticed that it was missing some steps. No one had obviously used this in a while and I don't think it was too safe to climb up, but I really could care less at this point.

Maybe I could fly up it?

I snorted. I was fucking crazy and I knew this already. What happened down there was another one of my episodes and it would go away with time. And medicine.

But wasn't I the Wallrider?

Frowning, I put one foot on the ladder and tested its strength. It held firmly and I decided it was ok to climb up. I scaled it quickly, coming up to the edge of the main lobby. I could smell blood and felt relieved that my nose was still working.

The yellowish rug came into my view, making me push on the stairs in excitement that I was so close to leaving this place. That was short lived as the ladder gave out and I smashed against the edge with a yowl. My body started to slip back and I quickly clawed at the rug, digging my nails into the fabric. I managed to pull my body up the rest of the way and rolled onto my back panting. God this place sucked.

"Mr. Park, how the fuck are you still alive? Let's make a deal. You help me I'll help you."

I froze as the gruff voice echoed around the room, but quickly rolled on to my stomach and looked around for the source of the voice. Could it be another patient?

I could hear movement but I wanted to see the other person that was in the room to prevent any surprises from happening. That had happened enough already. Putting this plan into action, I crawled over to the island in the middle of the room and peeked around the corner.

A patient was in the middle of the room looking like absolute shit. His blond hair was bloody and he was limping pretty bad. There was one thing that I noticed right away that was swinging calmly in his right hand.

A camera.

Why would the patient have a camera on him? Most of them seem detached to modern day inventions while others wallowed in their own madness. But maybe this one wasn't that far gone.

He was looking to the open entrance to the asylum and I smiled at the bright rays that lit the room with a calm orange color, It's warmth seemed to be everywhere.

"Help me up, please."

I looked back at the patient in confusion but then I noticed a huddled figure in the open doorway. He was holding his side and looked like he was wounded. He also looked like a Murkoff employee which didn't sit well with me.

I watched as the patient cautiously inched over to him and hold a hand out to him.

In a flash the Murkoff guy grabbed his shoulder and shoved something into the patients stomach, who cried out in response. I stared in shock as he shoved the patient to the ground and stood over him with the sickest look I have ever seen in my life. It was sicker than Tragers fucking smile and that was hard to beat!

"You did this! You knew the fucking rules and you had to go and email that son of a bitch! Now look where you are! Right at the bottom of society."

My heart stopped and I shuddered. Was this my contact? Mr. Park? What the hell happened to him!?

I watched as the man grabbed parks shoulder and sneered at him. "Now let me teach you a little bit about personal space!"

He pulled his arm back and I saw a bloody knife glint in the orange rays of the open door. As I looked at this guy, I realized that he was one of the people who caused this mess.

One of the people who brought me here.

Rage built up inside me and I felt an odd buzzing sensation take over my body. This man needed to die.

And I was the one who was going to do it.

I flew towards him, letting out an angry wail as I closed the distance with deadly accuracy. He looked up and caught sight of me. His face twisted into sheer horror as I grabbed him by his shoulders and dragged him up with me, digging my nails into his flesh.

He wailed in terror but I ignored it as I grabbed his arms and started to pull with all my might. A few pops and cracks echoed around the room before the flesh started to tear apart. The sound of wet fabric ripping followed along with his body ripping open in all directions. I let go and watched as the damaged limbs rained to the floor, staining the yellow carpet.

A smile traced onto my lips and the one feeling I never knew would come with this act made it even better.

Satisfaction.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this was soo late guys! I had a rough year and applying to colleges hasn't been easy. I haven't abandoned this story though. In fact I have lot of more chapters to upload soon!

Anyways on with chapter 3!

What…..what had I…

I…

My body shuddered back to life and I gasped as my eyes snapped open.

Everything was blurry.

What the hell just happened?

I shook my head and realized that I was on the floor behind a small counter island in the middle of the lobby. Had I passed out?

Wait, I had seen someone. No, two people. One of them I knew but the other one was…

I paused for a moment in confusion and looked down at myself.

Why was I in another pool of blood?

My breathing started to get harder as visions that could not be mine started to flood my thoughts. What the hell was this?!

The guy in the suit and the patient. I.. I somehow knew the patient. What was his name?

He had a camera and he looked hurt..

Then….Then…

Oh god..

What had I done! I…I… I couldn't have done THAT!

That wasn't me! That wasn't me! I leaned forward and held my head in shock. What the fuck was going on!? I was conscious when that happened!

I pulled my hands away from my head and stared at them in fear. They were covered in blood and shaking. Those were my hands covered in someone else's blood!

Oh god.. I did.

NO… no that wasn't me. It was the walrider! I couldn't control it! Yeah that was it!

Another vision flashed through my mind. The patient. His name.

Mr. Park. My contact. I had done that for him. The Murkoff guy had stabbed him and would have killed him if I hadn't…

A loud noise snapped me from my thoughts. That sounded like a gun. Had the other Murkoff personnel managed to contact more soldiers? This place seemed pretty lost to me so what was the point. They were probably going to kill off the other employees so that they wouldn't tell anyone about what happened here.

Like they tried to do with me…

I needed to leave. If the walrider was inside of me, I was on the top of their hit list. I didn't feel like getting another round shoved into my torso.

I pushed myself off of the sticky carpet, groaning as my body worked. God I was sore!

Putting a hand on the counter, I turned and looked at the open doorway. This would have been more pleasant if there wasn't so much blood all over the place.

My legs shook as I moved towards my freedom. This was it. I was finally leaving this shit hole after what? An entire day?

I ignored the shredded torso of the Murkoff guy as I picked up my pace, remembering Mr. Park. I needed to find him. If he worked here, he might have done something with the walrider. He might be able to help me get rid of it.

At least I hoped he could.

I slapped a hand on the huge wooden doorframe as my vision blurred. I was still a little messed up after everything that happened. Even with the walrider my body still needed a break.

Another gun shot rang out from the halls behind me. That was close. I needed to haul ass.

I pushed off the door and quickly made my way down the steps of the asylum. The sunlight blinded me in its brilliance and I held a hand up to shield my eyes. For the first time in hours I breathed clean air. My lungs actually hurt from the change. The only problem is that it allowed my stink to become noticed.

Holy shit I needed a bath. It smelt like the entire asylum was coming with me!

I shuffled my feet forward as the cold air ruffled my torn jacket. My jeep sat happily in place that I had left it. I almost felt like it was saying "hey miles! Let's go home now and fuck up Murkoff!" I quickened my pace to fulfill my wish.

The lights turned on.

I stopped in confusion. What the hell? Did I accidentally turn them on? I shoved my hand in my coat pocket and froze.

My keys were not inside.

The jeep's engine roared to life as I stared dumb founded as it started to turn away.

Oh hell no. no one and I mean NO ONE touches that jeep. I needed it to get home! To get away.

I started running towards it as the jeep smashed through the gate, kicking up dust. My speed picked up to the point where I felt like I was flying like what had happened earlier. I didn't care though. All I cared about was getting to my jeep and beating the shit out of whoever was in it!

The driver must have noticed me because the jeep slid on the mud in its haste to get away. It was almost comical if it wasn't my jeep that was doing that.

I quickly closed the distance and grabbed the side of my jeep and reached for the passenger side door. We were bumping too much for me to get a firm grip on the damn thing.

Suddenly the jeep swerved to the right, driving on the edge of the forest.

Lots of plants said hello to me as they slapped me in the face and body, leaving behind marks that stung and probably some thorns. Forgetting about my mission, I tightened my grip on the jeep and huddled closer to the side. "Ow! Fucking! Plants! Gah." I lunged for the passenger door, grabbed the handle and flung it open.

The jeep swerved to the left as I looked inside my car.

Mr. Park's terrified eyes stared back it me.

Before he could act, I hauled the rest of my body inside the car and shut the door. I paused for a moment as I sat in the passenger's seat, then looked at Mr. Park.

"What the fuck man!"

He just stared at me. STARED. Like really! What the hell was wrong with this guy? I mean I know he must have seen some shit but come-on!

He turned his head back to the road and muttered to himself. "It's just in my head! First the hospital, get medicine and it will go away!"

Ok maybe he had seen a little too much shit.

"I'm not going to go away. First off you stole my damn car. Secondly you drove my car into some trees. Thirdly you hit me with said trees!"

He snapped his head towards me in horror and slammed on the brakes. Me not having my seat belt on smashed into the dash board.

"AHH!"

This was a great way to start off the day.

Peeling myself off of the dash board, I sat back and made eye contact with Mr. Park.

He stared at me for a moment, then his eyes rolled shut and he leaned forward into the steering wheel.

The horn went off.

"Oh shit." I quickly pulled Him off of the wheel and opened the passenger side door. Someone had to of heard that.

I stepped out and pulled Mr. Park into the passenger's seat, buckled him up and shut the door. The muddy ground stuck to my feet as I jogged around my jeep and hopped in the driver's seat. I quickly put the car in drive and slammed on the gas.

The jeep struggled for a moment, then managed to pick up speed as the mud thickened. I looked in the rear view mirror and watched as mount massive got farther and farther away, and then vanished all together.


End file.
